Shattered Memories
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: Moment between Bucky and Eliza Barnes as they try to help Bucky recover his memory. Inspired by the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday's.


The Winter Soldier hold Miss America as she cried. Bucky wasn't rally sure what he was doing, he only knew it seemed to be the right thing to do. He didn't remembered what hugging was, or how it felt, but as he hugged Eliza, he actually wished he could remember their past together.

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.**

**Fall into your sunlight.**

**The future's open wide, beyond believing.**

**To know why, hope dies.**

**Losing what was found, a world so hollow.**

**Suspended in a compromise.**

**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.**

**Somehow, sundown.**

**And finding answers.**

**Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.**

**Passing the graves of the unknown.**

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.**

**Illusions of the sunlight.**

**And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.**

**With love gone, for so long.**

**And this day's ending.**

**Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.**

**Knowing that faith, is all I hold.**

Eliza Barnes nee Rogers, tried hard not to break down, but she had hold herself for almost two years after she was found on the ice. And now, seeing her husband—her first and only love—so broken and hopeless, it hurts. It hurts her more than anything.

She hated Hydra with passion after what they did to Bucky.

After he saved Steve from drowning, he had run away, trying to know who he really was. After a while, Steve, Eliza and Sam managed to find him. They convinced him to go with them, and surprisingly, Bucky did go with them.

After that, Steve and Eliza had tried everything that would make him remember. Bucky remembered little things, but he didn't remembered anything about his life with Eliza, and that was painful for her.

So, she broke down crying, not realising that Bucky was there in the room with her.

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.**

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.**

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.**

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.**

Bucky had flashbacks of the same girl he was holding, but in his flashbacks, the girl was more petite than she was now. And she was crying for other reasons. But he was there, with her, always with her. Holding her. Comforting her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth" whispered Bucky. "I'm sorry"

Eliza hold down a sob. He was the one broken, and yet he was apologising to her.

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.**

**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.**

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.**

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.**

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.**

"It's gonna be okay" said Bucky to Eliza.

She raised her head to look at his blue eyes.

"I will remember..." he promised. "I will be the Bucky Barnes you want again"

Eliza shook her head, looking at him.

"I don't want the old Bucky, nor the new one. I just want you" said softly Eliza, as Bucky's metal arm hugged her by the waist. "I love you for who you are." Bucky felt something on his heart that he didn't knew he could feel. "I don't care if you remember or not. I mean, I want you to remember, but—"

Bucky acted as an impulse, but he meant what de did. He kissed her. Softly at first, but quickly Eliza's hands tangled in his hair, and he hugged her to him closer, opening his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Eliza's heart raced in her chest. It had been so long since they last kissed...

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.**

**Fall into your sunlight.**

Bucky didn't knew what he had exactly done. He just knew it felt so right and awesome...He wanted, no, needed to remember now. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about her.

The two of them, together, kissing...that felt so right.

"Eliza" he breathed. "I-I..."

The girl chuckled. The first time they kissed he had had a similar reaction. Just that he was afraid to hurt her now, as she noticed how he quickly withdrew and looked at her wide eyes, checking her waist, where his metal arm had made a bit of pressing, but it was okay.

She smiled at him. "I'm okay, Bucky"

He smiled too, one of the few smiles he gave, and then he brought her back to him, and they kissed again.

They'll work thing out, they thought.

It was love, after all.


End file.
